


Romance-on-set Theory

by fowlthewriter



Series: Romance Theories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Confusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, Talking, growing romantic feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlthewriter/pseuds/fowlthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic scene practice led Harry and Matt to talk about some theories and questioning their feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance-on-set Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was intended as fan-based-imaginary-writing without any purpose to offend any party.

**_Harry’s POV_ **

 

At the moment I was holding my script, folded backwards, and opened on the page of the scene where we will show more relationship acknowledgement between Magnus and Alec. Our scene scheduled for tomorrow.

 

Matt's voice lulled me as he finished his last line of the scene. The sentence where Alec supposed to place his hand gently on Magnus's elbow.

 

I keep my eyes on him as he turned his eyes to me and made forward movement with his right hand. The movement that he didn't finish as his hand returned to holding his script before it even reached my personal space.

 

We didn't do any of the other gestures anyway. It's just some casual conversation practice. One thing we need to reduce more awkwardness that lurks with doing intimate scenes without preparation.

 

However his eyes didn't leave mine. And a hint of a different kind of awkwardness was gently creeping in my mind. Something we've been experiencing more often since the beginning of season 2 shooting.

 

So I yawned. Fake yawned. I don't think I wanna deal with it too much right now. I stretched my hands up, still holding the script, hoping to make it more convincing.

 

"Enough?" His warm tone asked. I saw a hint of small smile on his lips. I directed my eyes away before I can think of anything else.

 

"Yea guess so. It's tiring enough for one day." I closed my script and busied my hand doing random stuff with my clothes.

 

"Guess so." His voice is softer. And I automatically looked back at him.

 

It was dusk with plenty of orange color in the air. We were sitting in front of trailers, killing time after dinner. His figure looks soft and warm, bathed in the dim color.

 

He was staring at the script on his hand again, murmuring soft words I remembered as his line where Alec was supposed to hug Magnus. His other free hand was moving slightly to his front, perhaps imagining the movement.

 

I felt giddy with anticipation of how it will feel when we actually get to do the scene. Will it be awkward? Will it be annoying? Will it be eventful?

 

_Will it mean something for me?_

 

That question scares me. And that exact moment I think about that, Matt's eyes was back on mine. He looked contemplative. He looked like he has the same question in his head.

 

"You know," I heard myself said. It sounded pretty distant despite coming from my own mouth. "It's easy to be confused."

 

And confusion bloomed on his face. "What about?"

 

"The on-screen intimation?" I noticed how I pronounced the sentence as a question instead. I decided not to dwell more about that though. "What you actually experience, what you actually touch is very much real. And at some area in your brain you also deeply believe what the character is thinking. Without that your act won't be believable. You live up to what the character is feeling. And it's you who make all of that into action.

 

If actors don't have the ability to differentiate which one is the character and which one is he, he can be very confused."

 

I felt a slight shiver listening to my own voiced out confusion. And the other party seemed to relate with what I convey more than I expected.

 

He looked contemplative again. Tall and beautiful under the warm trace of sun light.

 

"No wonder romance-on-set happened." I concluded. It was perhaps my own explanation to my self regarding this growing thing I couldn't name towards my co-star.

 

“Interesting theory.” Then silence. He no longer looked at me and I decided to tear my eyes away from him.

 

I got the impression he wanted to say something but not so sure how to pronounce it.

 

Maybe it's better if he didn't ask?

 

More silence.

 

Maybe...

 

"Do you?" and suddenly his soft voice startled me.

 

I automatically looked at his face and found unsure eyes staring at me. "Do I what?"

 

I saw a few blinks on his eyes and his long eye-lashes was caught in my attention before I heard him say "do you have that ability to differentiate?"

 

Image of my beautiful wife directly filled up my brain. My beautiful Shelby. "I do, most of the time."

 

My words were sure. I was very sure when it's about her.

 

But those brown eyes, staring at me some more with a little squirming as if trying his best to decide what he really want to say made me waver. And I felt as if warm water splashed unto my whole body when I heard him whispered hoarsely.

 

"Are you confused now?"

 

The meaning behind his simple question made me shiver.

 

My eyes went to his long fingers. Fingers that will be touching my elbow lovingly by tomorrow.

 

My eyes went up to his long arms. The perfect arms I deemed as perfect for selfie that will envelop me in warm hug by tomorrow.

 

I heard myself whispered back, "a little bit."

 

His eyes lit up and I couldn't breathe. My body felt hot. The future suddenly seems very scary and yet the possibility exhilarate me.

 

"Good night, Matt. See you tomorrow."

 

And I fled.

 

– FIN –


End file.
